Various types of electronic devices, such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, may include a digital camera, and the like. For example, the electronic device may include a front camera, which is a first camera, for photographing a front direction, and a rear camera, which is a second camera, for photographing a rear direction based on a display screen of a touchscreen. The front camera is mainly used for a self-camera photographing mode during which a user photographs the user's face, and the like, while viewing the display screen. The rear camera is mainly used for a general camera photographing mode during which a user photographs a different person's face or a surrounding landscape, and the like.
In the self-camera photographing mode, an image of the front camera may be displayed on the display screen. In the general camera photographing mode, an image of the rear camera may be displayed on the display screen. Various types of icons, such as a camera shutter, and the like, that may be selected and used by a user may be displayed on a portion of the display screen. When an icon of the camera shutter displayed on a portion of the display screen is touched by a user, the electronic device may capture an image of the front camera or capture an image of the rear camera displayed at the touch point, and store the same as one image file (e.g., .jpg).
Therefore, a need exists for a photographing method of an electronic device and an electronic device thereof, for automatically capturing an image of a front camera when a user intentionally hides a rear camera while performing self-camera photographing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.